


Long Live the Queen

by qqwweerrttyy19951101



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, G!P, Slow Burn, Top Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqwweerrttyy19951101/pseuds/qqwweerrttyy19951101
Summary: Medieval AU that no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

_Men fight wars, women win them_

_-Queen Elizabeth I_

 

It is not uncommon for men to cry when they are about to die, Nicole muses, they are all the same. They might hide behind bravado and machismo but when it comes down to it, they all beg. She has not encountered one that has faced death with dignity, but then again, there is no dignity in death.

 

The throne of bones dig uncomfortably on her back so does the crown of bones that sit atop her head but she resisted the urge to fidget. It is unbecoming of a Queen and warrior to fidget or so her father always reminds her. Instead, she focuses on caressing the lounging tigris beside her. Calamity purs in delight but Nicole thinks it’s more because of the kneeling men at the bottom of her throne than the pats, the redhead Queen is convinced that her pet is a sadist.

 

“These men were found to be guilty of inappropriate actions towards the women of the town” her right hand man, Dolls “What is your verdict, your Highness?”. Nicole knew what that meant and it always makes her insides quake in hate. They live in a world that is controlled by their baser instinct: to kill, to fuck, to take, but when she became Queen, she vowed that she will put her kingdom at a higher standard. What once was a kingdom full of savages is now ruled in order.

 

Her father, god bless his soul, was a great warrior but a lousy King. He was a slave to his inner monster and like any alpha, favoured a world that feeds on the imbalance and disorder. Now, her subjects kill, fuck, and take under her command, her rule.

 

Ordered Chaos

 

Her people wait, in eager silence, for her to lay down her verdict. The bloodlust is heady and Nicole’s inner alpha grins ferociously. She is a champion of justice and she doesn’t take delight in killing innocents but killing the guilty? That was another matter altogether.

 

Gripping the short maine of her tigris, she leans down to whisper in her ears,

 

“Death”

 

**…**

 

The slap that came was vicious, it rattled Waverly’s teeth and she is sure there will be a mark later on, “This is not the day to test me, girl” Ward Earp raged, wiping the creases on his sleeve that was created from the slap, he moved towards the decanter at the edge of the room, “Today is a big day...for me and for your sister. This is the day I take back my rightful place as Emperor and you will fall in line or so help me…”

 

“Father” Wynonna interrupts, barrelling towards the room, Waverly sees her sister’s eyes narrow at the already forming bruise in Waverly’s cheek but she urges her sister not to say anything, it will only make matters worse “The Red Queen is here”.

 

Their father nods with a huff, stomping out of the room without a second glance towards Waverly.

**…**

 

“My Queen” Dolls murmurs beside her, his dark complexion a stark contrast to his snow white horse, “I believe my role as your advisor would be moot if I do not ask again, are you sure? The North is a harsh place, especially harsher to outsiders. It is unwise to take part in their civil war. The people will not be hospitable”

 

Nicole nods, “I agree but I have waited 10 years to avenge my family and I’m not waiting anymore. The Earps’ haven’t sat on the Northern throne for 17 years but their name still holds power and I will need their name when I finally stick my sword in Bulshar’s throat”.

 

**…**

 

“You look beautiful, my darling first-born” Ward coos as Willa Earp stands beside him, ready to welcome the arriving Queen’s party, “I know that savage Queen won’t be able to resist you”.

 

**…**

 

“But marriage, My Queen, surely there is another way. A treaty, perhaps?” Dolls bargains once again. They have been arguing about this since the offer was presented but they both know there is only one way to truly bind two kingdoms together and as much as Nicole loathes to give up her chance to find love, ending Bulshar’s reign is far more important.

 

**…**

 

Waverly has heard a lot about the Southern Realm. Mostly from books and rumours around the manor, from passing merchants in town, and the drunks that frequent the taverns. Words like savage and bloodthirsty was often accompanied by a hiss and a spit, it is clear that the people from the South is feared and hated. What does that say about their Queen?

 

Waverly has seen images of the infamous Queen in books. The youngest ever to ascend to the throne after the brutal massacre of her family 10 years ago. Nicole Haught is an accomplished warrior, the tale of her victorious battles against the eastern bandits were well-documented, she has gone against men and creatures of the night alike, and she wins everytime. The woman with the fierce red hair and even fiercer prowess.

 

“They say that taking suppressants is not a common practice in the South. Alphas are encourage to rut” Waverly hears one of the servants murmur from behind her and a shiver of fear ran down her back. An Alpha in rut is said to be impossibly manic and delirious, difficult to control, and definitely difficult to reason with. It is why most Kingdoms have allowed the use of suppressants a long time ago, effectively muting the alpha/beta/omega gene in later generations.

 

“The savage Queen is late” Willa sneers, “Must be too busy handling her cock to be bothered”

 

“Lower your voice woman, it is bad etiquette to insult our guests and it will be worse if they hear you disrespecting their Queen” the voice of Doc Holliday echoes from behind them, having only arrived.

There is nothing much that Waverly knows about the mysterious man. She knows that he is inexplicably linked to her family, the only reason he came to their aide all those years ago. The servants say he made a deal with the devil to achieve immortality.

 

Waverly thinks there is some truth to that.

 

Ward rolls his eyes, “Oh do calm down, she’s not yet here. Willa is just making an observation, isn’t that right, princess?”

 

Waverly sees Wynonna roll her eyes from her peripheral vision and she prays that their father does not see her. Doc narrows his eyes but says nothing of the transgression, instead he motions for one of the servants to bring him a glass of wine.

 

**…**

 

It wasn’t long before they hear the telltale sound of galloping hooves and rowdy laughter and within second, massive horses came into view, warriors sitting atop of each one. They looked ready for war, dust billows and envelopes them as the speed with which they rode disturbed the dirt around them. Ten men abruptly stops at the bottom of the steps, pulling at the reigns of their horses so hard that the horse whines and skids to a halt, more dust rustles around them.

 

“Ward Earp” one of the men calls, his darker skin gleaming under the sun.

 

“King” Ward corrects with a scowl, “You dare address me in such disrespect” offense colors his tone but the man just stares at him, stoic.

 

“My right hand means no offense” A melodic voice sounds, “It is not in our custom to address other royalties beside our own”

 

“I present to you Nicole Haught, Queen of the South, the undefeated, Conqueror of the Barren Lands, Empress of Bone, and Sol Reginae” the man announces, the ten guards parting like the red sea to make way for a woman atop a black steed. An orange beast walking silently beside the Queen.

 

Waverly spies more warriors on foot behind the Queen, effectively creating a protective wall.

 

“Kneel” the man orders and Waverly can see her father barely holding it in, sure that the darker man is goading him but Waverly sees it for what it is. Their guests has not strayed far from the hierarchy of the olden times. This means that this Alpha Queen is expected a certain level of deference, one that her father has never learned or cared about.

 

Waverly feels her skin prickle in anxiety. Ward Earp is a proud man, he firmly believes that the world owes him the throne and that belief made him arrogant.

 

It was Doc who put a firm hand on Ward’s shoulder, urging him to at least bow. The rest fell to their knees. “Welcome, your Highness” Doc greets, “We are overjoyed by your presence and humbled that you choose to travel this far. Please, let us adjourn to the garden for some wine”.

 

**…**

  


Waverly kept her gaze downcast, silently standing behind Willa’s chair. The Queen unbuckled her sword and handed it to one of her men, carefully surveying the surroundings. Waverly winces when Ward and Willa unceremoniously sat before the Queen was even offered a seat, and she sees the Queen’s right-hand man scowl in disapproval and she sees Doc cluck his tongue in disappointment.

 

But the Queen remained unbothered, continuing her assessment of the garden. One of the servants arrive with a tray of wine but she was stopped by one of the men. The servant, Layla (Waverly makes sure to know the names of everyone in the house), flinches in fear but the man did nothing but sip from the decanter. Nodding his head in approval, the darker man takes the tray and pours the Queen a glass.

 

“Thank you, Dolls” the Queen says.

 

Ward Earp looks at the man expectantly but he receives no indication that he will get a glass anytime soon.

 

“Waverly” he fumes and Waverly snap into action. Her body used to her father’s demanding tone. Walking towards the tray, she pours her father and Willa a glass. Carefully handing it to them, glad that she didn’t spill. She didn’t want another bruise. She ignores the feeling of the Queen’s eyes on her.

 

“This is a beautiful garden, Lord Holliday. You do not see much greenery in the South. Too harsh of an environment” the Queen muses, taking a sip of her glass.

 

“Thank you, your majesty. Although, I can take no credit. It was Miss Waverly that tended to the plants”

 

The woman turned to smile at Waverly, “Well then, Miss Waverly, a beautiful job, well done”

 

“Thank you” Waverly says in a small voice, blushing under the attention.

 

“What is this?” Ward interrupts, it seems that he is done being ignored, “We did not ask you to come to talk about damn plants. I was promised an army.” he demands like a petulant child, “and all I see is a measly twenty men”.

 

The redhead turned to look at her father, appraising the man from head to toe, “You will have your army but right now, I need assurances.”

 

“Yes yes, the marriage” Ward says dismissively, “My eldest daughter is willing to marry you” pointing towards Willa. “She will bear your children, do whatever you want, provided that I get my throne”.

 

Willa huffs disapprovingly but did not protest. However, the Queen was looking at Willa with a discontented frown. Sniffing the air, her eyes glowed yellow.

 

Waverly feels a shiver run down her spine, while everyone had a look of horror in their faces, others taking a step back, Waverly had an urge to come closer. The youngest Earp does not know what is happening, her heart pounds loudly in her chest she is sure everyone can see the outline of it.

 

She gasps when yellow eyes land on her,

 

“I want her”


	2. Violent Delights

_ These violent delights have violent ends _

_ -William Shakespeare _

 

Wynonna Earp rarely feels fear. Being old enough to witness the downfall of their dynasty and the death of her grandfather, the King, and his courtiers had made her numb to most things that is considered horrific but seeing the redhead’s eyes and her obvious interest in her youngest sister made Wynonna want to vomit. 

 

The Queen’s words were met with protests, mostly from Ward and Willa. The latter scoffing in offense while the former blurts out reasons why Waverly would be unfit for marriage. For the first time, Wynonna prays that the Queen will reconsider. Ward Earp might be a monster but at least Wynonna knows how her father operates. She can protect Waverly from him. But this Queen? She knows nothing about this Queen. 

 

“With all due respect, that is not what the agreement dictates” Doc’s voice is louder than all the others, his tone is urging the Queen to see reason. He too has taken a liking to the youngest Earp.

 

“The contract states for the Queen to be married to an Heir. None in the writings does it say that it has to be the heir apparent, it might as well be an heir presumptive. Waverly Earp is third in line to succeed you and therefore she is eligible to marry the Queen” Dolls’ gruff voice says, almost as if he was reading from a script, “However, that is not what the Queen would want to discuss. The matter of the dominion outside of the Northern boundary”.

 

Et Ultra, Waverly thinks, Why would she want to own a piece of frozen wasteland? There is nothing beyond the Northern border but ice and death, there is a reason why her people call it Purgatory. It is foolish to own a land that can give you nothing and Waverly thinks this Queen is not foolish. Which means, she knows something that none of them knew. Unfortunately, Waverly knows her father and Ward Earp is definitely foolish. He would think that the Queen’s terms is a bargain given that he would only have to give up one of his daughter and a land that is uninhabitable. 

 

Now Waverly understands why Ward Earp jumped at the chance. 

 

Looking at her older sister, Wynonna, Waverly thinks that she also has came to the same conclusions as she did because she was studying the Queen intently. 

 

Ward Earp scowls, “Very well. Et Ultra will be yours when the time comes”

 

Waverly shivered when a smile graced the Queen’s mouth,

 

“Perfect”

 

**…**

 

Waverly flinched when the Queen requested a private audience with her before they depart. It wasn’t an odd request, per se, they would eventually be married anyway but that didn’t stop her from shaking in fear when they were left alone. Wynonna tried to put a stop to it but the intimidating guards that ushered them out did not give her any choice. She forced herself to stare at the floor even when the Queen approached, she read that it is a common sign of submission to bow and bear your neck to an alpha.

 

“Show me your face” The Queen’s voice is soft, it was said more like a request rather than a demand and Waverly found herself following. “Such a beautiful face shouldn’t be covered and definitely shouldn’t be marred.” the Queen whispers, eyeing the bruise with narrowed eyes “I know this is a less-than-ideal situation but I would like to make it as comfortable for you as possible” she continued to say, “We can start by you calling me Nicole when we’re alone”.

 

Waverly’s eyes widened in surprise and Nicole smiled, delighted. 

 

“Of course, the normal rules of etiquette and submission applies when we are in court or in presence of my subjects but I would like us to at least be friends. We are going to spend an inordinate amount of time together” she jokes, “One might say, forever”. 

 

Offering her hand for Waverly to take, she leads the youngest Earp towards the garden path “I would like to assure you that as long as you are bound to me, you will get the same respect, the same protection from places where I hold power. You will not be harmed, Waverly Earp, that I promise you.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” she couldn’t help but ask.

 

Nicole smiles, like the question amuses her, 

 

“I know the stories about the South. I hear it. But we are not all savages, Miss Earp. I’ll show you, if you’ll let me”

 

**…**

 

Robert Del Ray grins maniacally as he reads the letter in his hand. Looking at himself in the mirror and making sure that he looks presentable: fur coat sitting on his broad shoulders, beard properly groomed, he walks towards the Royal suite, “Your highness” he croons, stepping in the room to see the King in bed with his three wives, “It seems that Ward Earp has enlisted the help of the savages. He just promised his youngest to the redhead bitch”

 

Bulshar hums, running his finger down Constance’s naked back “The chess pieces are finally moving...let’s see how well the dear Queen handle our pawns”

 

…

 

“This has got to be a joke!” Ward Earp fumes, “Where is my carriage? A horse, at least!”

 

Waverly winces at her father’s tone. They had just been told that no horse was provided for them and Waverly wasn’t surprised. Only warriors and the Queen get horses in the South. And to be honest, it was only a day and a half’s walk to the Southern boundary. Doc Holliday’s manor is just at the edge of the Eastern border, leave it to Ward Earp to insist that it was the Queen who come to him. 

 

**…**

 

“You’re playing a dangerous game, my Queen” Nicole smiles innocently at Dolls’ warning. She studies the self-proclaimed king screaming at her men at the bottom of the steps. She sees him slowly unraveling, trying to assert his non-existent power. 

 

**…**

 

“Waverly” Nicole called, the alpha inside her delights at the way the youngest Earp responds to her. Waverly might not know it yet but that girl is an omega, “Could you come here please”. They were getting ready for the journey home. Their things were securely fastened to carts and her scouts already left ahead to secure their path. 

 

Willa has elected to stay in the manor, refusing to come out of her room.She did shoot Waverly an acidic look before shutting her door in her face. 

 

The Queen motioned to three of her guards and they approached with a bow, “This is Charlie and Perry, they are your personal guards. Rosita is one of your handmaidens. Tell them anything you require and they will give it to you” Nicole says with a smile, “Anything” she promises. 

 

**…**

 

It takes them almost the whole day of walking before the first incident. Rosita noticed Waverly wincing with her every step and inquired if she needed a break. Of course Waverly insisted they continue however, her two guards shared a look before snapping three times and the whole party stops almost immediately. 

 

Nicole looks from where she is perched and as soon as she nods, the whole party pulls out water and food for a break. 

 

Waverly caught Nicole’s eyes and she smiles, grateful for the reprieve. Rosita walks her towards a part of the space that is a bit farther from the party before opening the basket she was holding and pulling out assortment of dried food and water. 

 

“You mustn't hesitate to tell anyone what you feel or want, Princess. You will soon become the Queen consort…” before she can continue, however, Waverly sees her father making his way towards where they are sitting. The anger in his face is familiar and she braces herself with the eventual slap.

 

“How dare you! How dare you sit there while your own father is without food or water! Your KING…” he screams, Waverly closes her eyes but no slap came. Instead, the sound of a whip crackled in the air and her father is laid on the floor, a whip gripping his right hand.

 

Waverly opens her eyes and sees Perry tugging the other end of the whip, “Shall I cut his tongue for speaking to you like that, your highness?” It took Waverly a second to realize that Perry is talking to her. Behind her, Doc is holding Wynonna back. 

 

“HOW DARE YOU! I AM A KING! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!” her father continues to roar. 

 

“No please please let him go” Waverly eventually says “Please, he didn’t mean it.”

 

Perry looks like he isn’t convinced, he looked towards Nicole for her orders. Waverly didn’t even see the Queen approach with all the commotion. With another nod from Nicole, the whip was released and her father was able to scramble up. His face red from anger. 

 

**…**

 

“This is bad” Wynonna says in a panic, “this is very bad. Let me go, I need to get to Waverly” she says, struggling against Doc, her eyes never leaving the scene in front of her.

 

“Calm down, Wynonna” Doc hissed, “Your sister might be in the safest position right now”

 

“What! Look at Ward. He’s gonna kill her”

 

“The Queen will not let that happen. Don’t you see? They have accepted her as the Queen Consort. If I were you, I would be more worried about your father. He just attempted to lay a hand on the Queen’s future wife...a Queen with twenty trained killers behind her”

 

“Fuck”

 

This Queen is proving to be a force to be reckoned with.


	3. Reluctant Queen

_ Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness. Thereby you can be the director of the opponents fate _

_ -Sun Tzu _

 

Nicole washed her face with the basin of water provided by her handmaidens. It has been one of the luxuries she refused to give up when she realized she will have to part from her home for long periods of time without access to a proper bathing quarter. She refuses to go to bed dirty.

 

Wiping her face with a clean towel, she lets Dolls pour her a glass of wine.

 

“What are your thoughts on Wynonna Earp?” Nicole asks, sitting beside Dolls in her makeshift sitting area made out of rugs and soft fur. Calamity follows her with her eyes, huffing before lowering her head and yawning.

 

“Protective” Dolls says after a beat, “She clearly has affection for your soon-to-be wife. Which, by the way, we will need to discuss. The plan was for you to marry the second child, not the youngest.”

 

“We weren’t sure who the traitor is. One of the older two is feeding Bulshar information, the safest bet would be to marry Waverly”

 

Dolls snorted, “You know as well as I do that the traitor is that wretched Willa. Tell me the truth”

 

“Waverly Earp is special” Nicole said simply, shrugging her shoulders, “I don’t know how else to tell you. Besides, I have no interest in marrying a future Queen. Ward Earp can never sit on the Northern throne and Willa will die as soon as I invade the North and kill Bulshar. That leaves the second child to succeed.”

 

“If you do this, there is no turning back. You know that right?”

 

“I know”

 

**…**

 

Wynonna paced the length of Waverly’s tent, “They have him tied to a post” she says, wringing her hands “We are in a fuckload of balls, babygirl. That woman is dangerous. She is planning something...something big...something that involves the frozen wasteland”.

 

“They’re going to kill him, Wynonna” Waverly says, her voice small.

 

That stopped Wynonna in her track, turning to face her younger sister, she shrugged her shoulders, ”He disrespected the Queen from the very beginning. He is loud and arrogant...he’s not fit to be King” and if Wynonna is being honest, his days were numbered anyway. She has been scrounging enough money to leave even before the redhead arrived. She was going to slit that motherfucker’s throat and leave with Waverly. She has lost all sympathy for the man when he started laying a finger on her baby sister. 

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly admonished, a little appalled that her sister has no sympathy for their father, “Do you realize who is next in line? It’s Willa, Wynonna. And no offense, but she’s a sociopath”. 

 

“Why should we care who’s next in line? Willa, Bulshar, the Queen...they’re all playing a game that will only end one way. With someone dead. I’m not going to let that be us, babygirl. We should just run. Maybe to the West. It’s neutral territory...we can hide out there”.

 

“And do what? Beg for money? We have nothing, Wynonna. And we can’t just leave our people behind. Whatever you can say about daddy, Bulshar is ten times worse. How can we just leave when we know our people are suffering? We need to stay and fight”. 

 

Wynonna laughed humorlessly, she doesn’t mean to be negative but “with what, babygirl? With what? We have a father who hits us and Willa. We have been dealt with bad cards from the very beginning. It’s time to fold and get out with the money we still have”. 

 

“Is that your solution for everything? Running?” Waverly yells, her frustration finally bubbling over, “We have people depending on us! And in case it escaped your notice, I’m about to be engaged to the ruler of one of the most powerful Kingdoms”  

 

“What would you have me do then?” Wynonna hissed, her anger is palpable. 

 

“You can be Queen” with all the commotion, they didn’t hear the Queen enter their tent. She was wearing a thin cotton shirt and her riding pants, but nevertheless, she still looked regal. She was looking at Wynonna like what she suggested is the simplest answer to her problems. Waverly bowed her head in greeting, her cheeks blushing from getting caught talking about the Queen. 

 

“Excuse me?” Wynonna snorts, “I don’t think you can count very well. I’m second in line to the throne and that is if you’re not full of bullshit and is able to help my father invade the bloody North”. 

 

“Wynonna...I think she’s suggesting…”

 

Waverly sees the moment of realization and horror in Wynonna’s face, “You are insane of you think I will let you kill my sister. She might be crazy as fuck but she’s family”. 

 

Nicole notes that Wynonna left out their father in her statement...she guesses that Ward Earp’s fate is decided, “I have spies in Bulshar’s court and we have reason to believe that someone is feeding him information. Until yesterday, I was not sure between you and your eldest sister, only that it started a little before your family’s fall from grace. I am now convinced it is Ward’s eldest daughter. That is treason in the highest form, she will not live past my invasion to the North”. 

 

“I don’t want to be Queen” the older Earp protests. 

 

The Queen laughs, walking towards the decanter of wine provided by Rosita “Only fools would want to be Queen but it is a burden we must carry” she says, taking a quiet sip “or if you prefer, I can slit your throat now and declare Waverly Queen of the North but I would hate to acquire my betrothed’s anger so close to our engagement” she offers. 

 

**…**

 

Wynonna downed the glass of wine in three gulps, she left the tent after her conversation with the Queen in search of Doc. The man has always been loyal to her family, Wynonna hopes that the man can provide a viable alternative to murder. 

 

Doc was quiet after Wynonna recounted everything that the Queen said, he looked contemplative, swirling the glass of wine in his hand.

 

“This is insane right? She’s insane. She can’t do this” 

 

“Well…” Doc drawled, unsure “The Queen is a brilliant war strategist, she won the Eastern conflict in a matter of two months and consolidated the South’s power in just 5 years. There is a reason why she is the most feared leader, what once was a savage country is now a valuable center of power. If she says she will win, she will”. 

 

“Why does her victory come at the back of my family’s sacrifice?” Wynonna hissed, “How is this fair?”

 

“It’s not, Wynonna but she is the best person to get an Earp to the North”

 

“I don't  _ want  _ the throne” 

 

“I don’t think you have a choice in the matter, darling”

 

**…**

 

“You said that no harm will come to me” Waverly said in a small voice, Nicole and she was left in her tenth after Wynonna walked out like she was on a mission. What was left was an awkward tension in the air. 

 

”And I meant it” the redhead promises, sitting at the edge of Waverly’s makeshift fur bed. Waverly gulped at the image: the Queen in almost see-through shirt, comfortably lounging in her bed, wine in her right hand, red hair glinting in the lamp, eyes sharp but mischievous. 

 

“You just admitted that you were plotting the death of half of my family”. 

 

“Ward Earp is a tyrant. He’s not a true Northerner”

 

Waverly scoffs, “and you would know what a true northerner would look like?” She asks sarcastically. Waverly winces, chastising herself for forgetting who she is talking to but Nicole just smiled indulgently. 

 

“I have fought with many Northerners during the Eastern conflict. Although Bulshar will never admit it, he is the reason those bandits were able to grow to such power. Most of them had northern weapons, if not, they were northerners themselves.” 

 

“Why would Bulshar do that?” 

 

“Power, dominion, among other things. Bulshar is looking for something. For some time, he thought that it was in the East, thus, his agreement with the bandits”. 

 

“You’re trying to keep him from it” Waverly realized. 

 

Nicole bowed in agreement, “It started as a game. I was good at it. I loved the thrill of battle. Then he invaded my home, killed everyone. Weakened my family’s hold to the throne”, her eyes looked distant, like she was remembering something a long time ago, a painful memory. 

 

“That’s why you created a coalition” Waverly added, intrigued with the Queen story. Nicole smiled, pulling herself back to the present, delighted that Waverly knew about it. Nodding for Waverly to sit, the younger Earp perched herself beside the Queen. 

 

“The South is a dangerous place. The optional use of suppressants made us slaves to our instincts and because of that, our kind was dying, devouring each other while the other kingdoms laugh as they slowly take our land, our people. Even before my family’s death, the different noble Houses could never agree, often waging wars against each other. After the massacre, it was utter chaos. My home was burned. Loyal courtiers killed. There were multiple illegitimate claims to the throne while the East slowly extended their land. I had no choice but to force the Lords and Ladies of my kingdom to obey and back my claim.” Nicole placed her glass on the floor before running her fingers across her hair, “they eventually did but that’s after a 5 year civil war and countless failed coup d'etat. The coalition ensures that they act under my name, that they are governed by my kingdom, to ensure peace among all southerners”. 

 

“Thank you for telling me this” Waverly says, placing her hand on Nicole’s shoulder, making the redhead smile. 

 

“I didn’t tell you my story for comfort, my dear. I told you to make you realize that the coalition hangs in a very thin thread. My power is only what my people allow to give me and because of that, I can never show any weakness. For years, they have pushed for blood and each day that Bulshar draws breath, my people see me as weak. The massacre brought great shame to my Kingdom, however, I could not wage war under my banner. That would only cause unnecessary death. Death to Northerners who are just protecting their land”. 

 

“That’s why you need an Earp” Waverly says with a gasp. 

 

“Yes. The North remembers their true Monarch. With an Earp at the helm of an invasion, it will look like a coup rather than a foreign invasion. We minimize the casualty to only those loyal to Bulshar”. 

 

Waverly reeled at the sheer finesse of the Queen’s plan. Her heart swelled at the way the Queen cared about the casualties the upcoming war will bring. Each moment she spends with this young Queen, Waverly finds herself fascinated. 

 

“And our marriage?” 

 

“It makes my claim to Purgatory legitimate. The frozen wasteland is part of the North but that’s a story for another time” the Queen says, interrupting what Waverly was surely about to ask “For now, sleep. We still have a half-day’s worth of travel tomorrow”. 


	4. Lines of Succession

_ Death is nothing, nor life either, for that matter. To die, to sleep, to pass into nothingness, what does it matter? Everything is an illusion. _

_ -Mata Hari _

 

Bulshar eyes the map in front of him. The Red Queen has proven to be a stubborn little wench. The sweet murder of her family did little to deter her, it seems that his search for the Flumen Exspiravit  will have to wait again. 

 

“What of the oldest Earp?” he asks, Bobo looks up from his steak in alarm.

 

“She is on her way here, my Lord. The Queen has chosen another to wed. The young Waverly.”

 

Bulshar nods, “Predictable” he sneers, “and the self-proclaimed King?”.

 

“Ward Earp will not live past this day”

 

**…**

 

Waverly didn’t know what to expect before they entered the South’s capital, Kyro. She’s been to Whittou once when she was a kid and from what she could remember, the North’s capital was lively but like anywhere in the North, it was bleak. The whole place was filled with ice and monotonous color. Kyro, however, is overflowing. Houses filled with colorful banners, food stalls displayed fruits Waverly has never seen before, kids ran around laughing, and people drinking without a care. Nicole dismounted her horse as soon as the capital gates were in view to readily interact with her people and it was clear that they love her. People threw flowers, offering basket of fruits, and Nicole accepted them with a humble tilt of her head. She remained unsmiling, however, her eyes betrays her true feelings, soft and indulgent. She took the time holding to the people who reached for her, talking to the elders, and patting the children on their heads.

 

“This is unreal” Wynonna murmured and Waverly agreed. 

 

“ _ This _ is what happens when rulers put their people first before ego or pride or hubris” Dolls says from behind them, Waverly didn’t even know he was listening “If you really think that your father or Willa Earp can bring this to the North then by all means, try and save them” he walks past them before adding, “It is the privilege of leaders to make sacrifices so that their people won’t have to”.

 

**…**

 

Waverly looked at herself in the mirror: the bruise on her cheek was healing nicely that it was barely noticeable. The news of the Queen’s engagement spread as soon as they entered the city gates and the whole place is abuzz with activity. The noble houses were required to bring gifts to the new couple along with alcohol and food. Rosita already went in to bring her a dress and prepare her for what is about to happen. 

 

She will be presented to everyone as the new potential consort and anyone who objects to the arrangement may challenge the Queen in single combat to nullify the union. In the event that the Queen is defeated, the engagement will be called off and she will be required to marry whoever won (Rosita chuckled when a look of horror flashed in Waverly’s face, quickly assuring her that the Queen never loses). 

 

**…**

 

Ward rattled his cage like a rabid dog, yelling and cursing  at his guards. This was not suppose to happen, he is a King. He vows to slit that woman’s throat when he finally gets to the throne, he might even slit Waverly’s throat first to treasure the look of agony in the Queen’s face. He didn’t miss the way that the redhead abomination looked at his youngest daughter, what a disgrace. 

 

He paced the length of his cell when his voice grew hoarse from screaming. He needed a plan, that’s right, a plan of escape. Maybe send word to his second daughter, Wynonna, to get word to anyone that is still loyal to his name. Wynonna can seduce that bastard Doc to do her bidding, she’s good at that.

 

He smiled as the plan started forming in his head, he’s such a great strategist. He is comforted by the fact that this incident will make a wonderful story to the nobles when he eventually reclaims his throne. 

 

“Father” his smile grew at the sound of Wynonna, he didn’t even need to call for her, she is already there. 

 

“Wynonna” he says, “I want to talk to my daughter alone” he adds, directing his last statement to the two guards. He huffs in annoyance when the guards only moved after Wynonna nodded her head, “Perfect you are here. I need you to…”

 

“I’m sorry”

 

“Do not interrupt me, child. I need you to send word to…” his eyes widened when he felt a sharp pierce to his neck, blood filled his mouth and spilled to his shirt. He tried to claw at Wynonna but his strength is slowly ebbing away. The last thing she hears is the Queen’s voice echoing in the dungeon,

 

“Long live the the true Queen of the North”

**…**

 

“Did he suffer, Wynonna?” Waverly’s voice was small, aware that Rosita is still in the room fixing her hair. Wynonna stood near the door, only a nod to confirm that the deed was done. 

 

“Yes”

 

...

 

It was Doc who came to her quarters after her father was buried. It seems that Waverly has completely disassociated with the death of their father. The guilt for being part of the death (at least knowing about it) was a heavy burden to Waverly. She always held out hope that Ward would one day change his view on her and become the father that she always wanted. This resulted to her sister overcompensating for the whole ordeal. She would, one moment, be manic and then completely indifferent the next, she would laugh at inopportune moments and cry the next. Trying to plan the burial was next to impossible with Waverly at the helm, and all the stress culminated into one massive breakdown that ended with Nicole having to lead her out of the room and console her all night.

 

After that, Wynonna decided to take over the planning and the handling of Ward’s things. Doc eyes Wynonna as the older Earp studies Ward’s sword. The sword remains to be a work of art, even being centuries old. Even though it did not see battle in Ward's hands, the hilt told a story of lands conquered and enemies defeated. Doc sees the battle that is going on Wynonna's head. If anything, Doc understands the struggle of thinking that you are not worthy of something and yet wanting to have it. 

 

“You should take it." Wynonna jumped, she didn't even notice Doc there "That sword is passed on from generation to generation of Earps. It is only right that you wield it”

 

**...**

 

The party was held weeks after Ward’s burial and it is not like anything Waverly has seen before, not that she attended a lot of parties. Hiding from men who wants to massacre them doesn’t give one much room for socializing. The party was held in an open field near the Castle, only a large white canopy protecting them from potential rain (not that it rains a lot in the desert). Colorful fur, rugs and pillows were scattered around tables so that people can sit on the ground, tables are filled with wine and food, a couple of pigs are roasting in the far corner of the field, children are running around playing swords. 

 

Rosita mentioned before they walked towards the field that the Queen makes it a habit to always include the common people to her parties, much to the nobles’ dismay. Walking near it, it was easy for Waverly to spot Nicole and the nobles. Nicole’s throne is elevated from the rest of the field, standing atop a wooden platform. There, the Queen sits, a glass of wine in her hand. On her right is the group of nobles lounging in rugs and chairs quite similar to the townsfolk. Even with all the distraction from the crowds, Waverly can clearly see the scowl in Nicole’s face. A few of the nobles beside her are talking and gesturing wildly. 

 

Nicole perks up in her seat the moment she sees Waverly. A small smile making its way to her face. 

 

Slowly, Waverly started making her way towards the redhead. She is very aware that almost everyone has stopped to get a good look at her, some standing and bowing in respect. She sees a couple of noble alpha’s sniff the air, a couple of eyes turning yellow. 

 

“May I present Waverly of House Earp, heir presumptive to the true Queen of the North and future Queen consort” Dolls’ voice boomed over the crowd and a hush fell, every eyes is on her up until she reached the bottom of the platform. 

 

Waverly was close enough to see Nicole’s eyes turn bright yellow, the Queen extended her hand to Waverly and the young Earp eagerly took it.

 

“With my Queen’s permission, I would like to open Ad Eligendum. Tradition dictates anyone who wishes to challenge the union, speak now until the moon is at its peak or forever hold your peace” Dolls announces and soon, all the attendees started banging their jugs or hands on the table, howling in approval. 

 

**…**

 

Nicole breathe tickled her neck and she resisted the urge to shiver. Nicole’s hand led her to sit on Nicole’s lap but not before whispering her apologies. Rosita mentioned this particular nugget just before they left the castle, apparently they are expected to show as much public displays of affections as they can. Waverly can’t say that she mind, Nicole’s hand is burning in its place on Waverly’s upper thigh and her whole body is flushed. 

 

Both nobilities and the common folk are presenting their gifts to the newly engaged couple, one by one walking forward and explaining what they have brought. Most of it are jewelries and food but there is one person that approached lugging a rope full of books.

 

“For the Queen and her bride-to-be…” he says, placing his gifts at the bottom of Waverly’s feet. 

 

Waverly scrambled to her feet, bending down to peruse the books in front of her. She had made due with the limited amount of books in Doc’s manor for years, always repeating the same story over and over again. Ward never allowed her to buy anything for herself, always citing that they need the money for food but never thinking twice in blowing it all in the craps table or in one of the taverns. 

 

It’s first edition stories and folktales from different kingdoms and Waverly’s eyes roamed around it with excitement, “Thank you” she breathed out, “I love it”. The man bowed, delighted that Waverly loved it. 

 

“You like books” Nicole says once Waverly has perched herself back in her lap.

 

“It’s one of the earliest memories I had with my mother. Her reading books while I was curled up in bed.” Waverly said wistfully, “And I just developed a love for it ever since.”

 

“Well then, I must remember to instruct Rosita to bring you to my library. I think you will find that quite a treat” Nicole says with a smile, “I open it to the children of the town as well. Maybe you can work with them, teach some of them how to read”. 

 

“Really?” Waverly asks, unsure why she sounded so surprised. Nicole has been nothing but kind to her since the beginning, murder of her father notwithstanding. Waverly thinks that it’s odd she hasn’t even thought of the man since they arrived, she thought she’ll at least feel a bit of grief for the father she had lost but all she felt is relief. 

 

**…**

 

As the moon started to peek from the clouds and the children have all retired to their houses, the people got more rowdier, clumsier, and hornier. Waverly’s eyes widened as some couples started almost having sex in their seats, tongues battling and hips grinding. 

 

Wynonna even started loosening up (much to Waverly’s relief. She can’t help but feel guilty when she remembers that she left her sister to deal with everything after her breakdown) and has started a drinking contest with few of the off-duty guards. 

 

However, Nicole remained sober. She barely drank the wine she’s been holding since the start of the party but she did encourage Waverly to roam around and talk to people so with Perry and Charlie behind her, she parted with the Queen.

 

She finds herself in conversation with some of the nobles offsprings in a corner, particularly a boy named Champ. His real name is Darren of House Harley. One of the lesser noble houses that deal with providing cattles to the Kingdom. He was bragging about the humongous cow that he managed to tip over in under 8 seconds, his arms gesturing wildly from his story. Waverly thinks that some parts of his story is exaggerated but he was amusing enough and the wine is getting to her head so she indulges him. 

 

“You must visit our lands, your highness” he offers, a charming smile on his face “If the Queen allows it of course” there is a subtle touch of bitterness in his tone that made Perry and Charlie look at him sharply but if Champ noticed, he didn’t let on instead he continues to brag about his prowess in his swordsmanship. His father has hired the most skilled fighter in the Kingdom to train him.

 

“Good thing too because Champ is a lousy swordsman” one of the boys in the table ribbed, laughing when a few people agreed “Remember the tournament? Didn’t you cry, Champ?”

 

Champ snarled indignantly, “No! The girl cheated. I mean who even allows women to fight. They should be for the bedroom or the kitchen.”

 

And there goes Waverly’s hope of being friends with these bunch. She was about to make an excuse to leave when a girl with blonde hair thumped Champ at the back of his head, “Big words coming from a man who can’t even get a girl” she says with a roll of her eyes. 

 

The blonde was the daughter of one of the Queen’s generals, General Nedley. 

 

“I do get women!” Champ protested, “I can get any woman here” he brags but he was just met with rolls of their eyes, putting his arm at the back of Waverly’s chair mich to her discomfort. 

 

“I would like to see that, Lord Hardy” a voice coiled from behind them, it sent shivers down Waverly’s spine. The look of alarm in everyone’s face at the table almost made Waverly snort. 

 

“My Queen” Champ greets with a subtle tone of disdain, “Not as much as you can, I’m sure”. 

 

The Queen hums, catching on to the young man’s tone “I believe I would have to leave that life behind” she jokes, eyeing his arm around Waverly, “If no one challenges me tonight, of course” she adds almost daring the boy. 

 

“No one would dare, your highness” Champ says, inching closer to Waverly. 

 

Nicole’s eyes flashed yellow in warning and Waverly inches away from Champ, already uncomfortable with his proximity, “Come on, darling. I think it’s time to meet the other nobles”.

 

“I think Waverly wants to stay here” Champ interrupts and everyone inhaled sharply. Waverly’s brows furrowed in annoyance with the intense faux flexing on both sides (although if Waverly was being honest, she feels her sex throb with Nicole’s possessiveness but she can’t think about the implications of that right now). 

 

“I think Waverly is here and she can make her own decisions” she interrupts, standing up and curling herself around Nicole.

 

The Queen couldn’t help but smile smugly as she led Waverly away from the table.

  
  



	5. Lesson Number 1

_ There are many things worth living for, a few things worth dying for, and nothing worth killing for _

_ -Tom Robbins _

 

Waverly gasped when a lump jumped on top of her, pulling her out of slumber (not that it was a heavy one, she hasn’t been sleeping well since they got here, especially after Ward’s death) “Wynonna!” she admonished, “You smell like a distillery”. It has been four months of them living with Nicole in her castle. Waverly has spent her time getting to know the people, Wynonna, on the other hand, spent her time getting to know the local taverns with Doc. 

 

Kyro is an amazing city and Waverly has loved every single moment she spent in it, the only disappointment is that she hasn’t spent much time with Nicole. After the engagement, Nicole was swept to handle matters that involve running a kingdom. She is either holding court or spending hours with Dolls behind locked doors. The only time they spent together is during meals.

 

It didn’t surprise Waverly that Nicole is well-read and eloquent, she is a Queen after all but she is also a great listener. She is patient with Waverly, explaining everything about the South: culture, behavior, the people, and she genuinely likes talking with the youngest Earp. Waverly doesn’t remember when was the last time she had an intelligent conversation. More than that, Waverly felt comfortable telling Nicole about her past, her family. Nicole returned the favor by telling her stories about her childhood, about the pressures of becoming a good Queen, the massacre. 

 

Wynonna hummed, smiling at her sister drunkenly, “Doc and I hustled some good money from that idiot Chump” she bragged.

 

“Are you really going to spend the whole time we are here drinking? Why don’t you accompany me to the market later? Get some fresh air and some sun?” she offered. Wynonna groaned and attempted to protest but Waverly reminded her that they haven’t spent much time together. The older Earp reluctantly agreed.

 

**…**

 

Wynonna groaned, “The sun is too bright” she complained, stumbling behind Waverly as they walked at the busy streets of the market. Perry held out his hands in an attempt to catch Wynonna after a particular low sway but the woman corrected herself at the last minute so the guard was left eyeing her sister with a wary look. 

 

Waverly sees Charlie trying to hold off his laugh in an effort to be respectful and Waverly duck her head to hide her smile, Dolls rolled his eyes good naturedly. 

 

“Come one, come all! Your majesty! Your majesty!” one of the vendors called and Waverly moved towards him indulgently, “Yes, hello, your majesty, come come” he encouraged. “I see, her majesty has some aches from wine. This will cure it, I promise” he says, using a ladle to pour a generous amount to a small cup, “Please try it, free of charge.” he says, handing the cup to Wynonna.

 

Wynonna eyed the cup warily, sniffing it for show making Waverly roll her eyes with an apologetic smile towards the vendor who just smiled, delighted. But before Wynonna could drink, Perry’s hand shot out to grab her arm “Your highness, it think it would be better for me to drink it first” he says, taking the cup.

 

“No no!” The guy protested in alarm, “That drink is only for royalty. I will give you another cup. A lesser concoction, fit for a warrior” he says.

 

Doc’s eyes narrowed at the sweating vendor as he continued to spout out reasons for Wynonna to drink it, thumbing his sword in suspicion. 

 

“I will drink some” Perry says with a tone of finality.

 

It all happened so fast for Waverly. One moment Perry was taking a sip, the next is he is twisting on the floor and the vendor is making a run for it. Doc ran after him while Charlie drew his sword, standing on a defensive. The guards a few feet away from them ran to surround Waverly and Wynonna, ushering them back to the castle. 

 

Waverly tried to scream for them to help Perry as he continued to foam in the mouth but there was someone grabbing her arm and dragging her along. Soon, they rounded a corner and walking speedily towards the gates. 

 

**…**

 

The doors of Waverly’s room banged open and Nicole walked in hastily. She looked like she just finished court, the crown of bone still in her head. 

 

“Waverly” she said, a breath of relief made out of her mouth when she saw Waverly “Are you okay?” she asks, her eyes roaming Waverly’s full body, looking for injuries. Waverly nodded, curling herself around Nicole and ignoring the way how they fit together for a moment to focus on the problem at hand.

 

“I’m okay too, you know. In case you’re worried” Wynonna said from her place in Waverly’s bed.

 

Nicole seemed to realize they weren’t alone in the room because she nodded, “Yes, I apologize. Are you okay?”

 

Wynonna rolled her yes.

 

“Is Perry okay?” Waverly asked, bringing Nicole’s focus back to her.

 

“My healers are with him right now. They say that the potion was for someone with Wynonna’s body type and build so the poison is less potent for him, he also just drank a sip. We are hoping to clear the toxins from his body before it reaches his heart” Nicole reports.

 

“Did Doc...did Doc catch him?” Waverly asks.

 

“Yes. He is currently in the dungeons. I suggest you be present for the questioning.” Nicole says, her eyes holding Wynonna while her arms is still around Waverly “For attempted murder of a monarch, he will be flayed alive...after we get some information out of him”

 

Waverly’s eyes widened in alarm. Of course she had heard of the brutality of the South. You don’t get a brand of savages because you are merciful but this will be the first time Waverly will be witnessing such horror”

 

**…**

 

“Whatever happens, you must not turn your head” Nicole warned before they entered the dungeon, “My people will take that as a sign of weakness”.

 

**…**

 

Nicole led them to her dungeon and she understood why the Queen didn’t want Waverly down there as soon as they stepped foot underground. The place smells like death and despair, literally. They pass a row of cells with open doors, Wynonna grimaced at the sight of dried blood on the walls.

 

“This dungeon is for temporary prisoners: either held for questioning or near executions. There is a facility at the most Southern part of the realm for a more...permanent setting” Dolls informs them when he sees Wynonna studying the place. 

 

“You mean you don’t execute all your prisoners?”

 

“Not all who sin deserve death, Wynonna” Nicole says in front of them “Now hush, now is not the time for lessons” she admonish as a man meets them outside the only closed door in the dungeon. Whimpers can be heard on the other side of the wall and Wynonna is sure that her assassin is on the other side. 

 

“What have you found?” Nicole asks, the man bowed in greeting, his hands still covered in blood. 

 

“He’s a Northern assassin, your majesty. I believe more are coming”

**…**

 

There is something terrifyingly beautiful about seeing Nicole sitting atop her throne while someone is being flayed alive in front of her, stoic and unmoving. The sentencing did not take long, there was a lot of witnesses and the evidence was overwhelming.

 

“It is good that you are seeing this now” Dolls says from beside them, “For a ruler to be able to control monsters that do this and still be confident enough to open their home to the public means that they are able to do worse things. You will be Queen soon and you should be able to balance violence with peace, mercy and ruthlessness. That is the only way you will ensure the survival of a Kingdom and the safety of your people. This is one of the lessons you should learn before you ascend”. 

 

Wynonna is not looking at him but Waverly knows her sister is thinking about what he is saying. The younger Earp knows the burden of her impending ascension is doing to Wynonna. She might be a good actress but she cannot hide from her own sister. Her only hope is that Wynonna is ready before Nicole mounts an attack. 

 

Also, Waverly wonders why Dolls is always magically appear beside them to dole out lessons. 

 

**…**

 

“Show me”

 

Nicole looks up from the official papers she has been signing with a confused frown, “I’m sorry?”

 

“Show me how to run a Kingdom”

 

Nicole nodded slowly, almost like she was expecting Wynonna to come to her sooner or later, “it is not going to be easy.”

 

“I know”

  
  



	6. Compliance

_ Desire is the kind of thing that eats you and leaves you starving _

_ -Nayyirah Waheed _

 

“Books...I have to read  _ books?! _ ” Wynonna exclaimed in horror, Waverly laughed from where she was sitting, a boy in her lap with an open picture book, but Dolls just remained stoic.

 

“It is important to know your history, your neighboring Kingdom’s history, and the history of all noble houses. Politics is a big part of running a country” He says calmly, “Finish all of these editions this week and I will have another set of readings after that. You must also write a ten scroll disquisition about the important of trading partners and negotiations of trade routes”.

 

“I have  _ homework _ ?!”

 

**…**

 

Waverly is walking around the grounds of the castle when she happens upon the guard’s training yard and barracks. She sees a couple of guards sparring and a few young men training. At the edge of the ground she sees a familiar redhead.

 

Waverly almost choked on air when she sees the Queen in nothing but a sleeveless shirt and billowy pants, drenched in sweat, sparring with a Captain. Waverly thinks his name is Lonnie. Throat dry, she walked towards the fence. A few men parted to give her space, watching how their Queen move. 

 

She wasn’t even panting, Waverly thinks, making it look like it is effortless. The sword is an extension of her movement and it seems like she knows whatever her opponent is going to do.

 

“Oh god” she murmurs to herself after Nicole dodged an attack by parrying and turning swiftly. 

 

It seems that her presence did not go unnoticed because Nicole shot her a smirk before hitting Lonnie in his knees and bringing him down on his back. 

 

“Nice...nice... _ uh _ ….” jesus, Waverly can’t even form a sentence, “moves...nice moves” she says when Nicole approached her with a smile, wiping her sweat with a towel that her handmaiden provided. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

Waverly nodded eagerly, trying really hard not to look at the tent in Nicole’s pants. It is quite tight, Waverly thinks. 

 

“Would you like to accompany me for a meal?” Nicole offers. It was an empty offer, she knows Waverly will say yes. They have been eating every meal together for the past few days, getting to know each other and Nicole finds herself becoming more and more fascinated by Waverly Earp. She is smart, witty, and kind. More and more, her theory about why she is so attracted to Waverly is being proven with every conversation, every moment that they are together. 

 

**…**

 

Nicole led her to her private quarters where a large selection of food is already prepared for them. Meals were a normal occurrence for them that they already developed a routine, Nicole pulling out a chair for Waverly and Waverly putting food in both of their plates. 

 

“How was your day, darling?” Nicole asks the same question she asks everyday, sipping the wine in front of her.

 

“Nonna is starting her studies today” she informs her and Nicole laughs, “Yes, I remember those lessons. It is not ideal and I had a worse teacher than Dolls.”

 

“Really?”

 

Nicole nodded, “He was a wretched old man, used to slap my hand for every wrong answer”

 

“That’s horrible!” Waverly gasps indignantly, she can’t even fathom laying a hand on any of the kids she’s teaching. 

 

“Yes but I was a problem child. I snuck to his quarters late at night and cut all his hair off and used a special berry to die his skin red. He looked like an angry tomato all week!” Waverly laughed at the smirk in Nicole’s face like she was still proud of what she did.

 

“My father had to punish me by making me clean the stables. My brother...he felt so bad that he decided to help me. He was the one who got me the berries anyway so it was partially his fault” she continued, taking a bite of the bread in front of her. 

 

“That’s your older brother right? George?” Waverly has seen the picture of Nicole’s whole family. Nicole is a split image of her mother, red hair and angular face. Her older brother, George, is a broad man with a devilish smirk like he knows something that you don’t while her two younger twin siblings, Walter and Anna, looked like they just pulled off a prank before the portrait was painted. “Yes. I might be the one who comes up with the pranks but he is the one who encourages me and since he’s my older brother, it is all his fault” she says with a fond smile, like the reason was well-rehearsed, like she has said the same reason to her parents as a defense. 

 

“He seemed like a good older brother” Waverly commented, she should know, Willa is a shitty older sister. 

 

“He is. He was supportive even when I was named heir. No ego, no pride, he was happy just to be with his family”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did that happen? I was reading books about lines of succession in each Kingdom but I do not clearly understand what happens in the South” Waverly was partially trying to change the subject because Nicole’s face has that same dark look everytime they table about her family but she was also curious. 

 

“Tradition states that only an alpha may sit in the throne. George was born a beta. That’s the only reason he was overlooked for the position. If I turned out to be anything less than an alpha, the role would have been placed with either my little sister or brother. In the case of the twins, they would be required to battle for the throne.”

 

“Have you ever thought about mandating the use of suppressants?”

 

“I have but a lot of our customs depend on the hierarchy. I fear that mandating the use of suppressants would just cause unnecessary chaos. Besides, I have created measures to make sure that my people have limits. And it’s not all bad. Suppressing that gene would mean that it would be harder for us to find our true mate.”

 

“True mate” there it is, that word again. She’s been reading about that word for ages now and she can’t help but feel disappointed that she and Nicole were forced into it rather than meeting each other and developing their relationship, “Have you found yours?” Waverly asked tentatively, fearing Nicole’s answers.

 

Nicole smiled, looking into Waverly’s eyes, “I...I might have.” she says cryptically. 

 

**…**

 

“If we are done with today’s matters, I would like to adjourn this meeting.” Nicole called, shuffling the papers in front of her. 

 

“Not yet, your highness. The matter of your fiance needs to be discussed” one of the representatives of her Viceroys says, Nicole looks up from the paper in her hand to see most of the ambassadors and representatives in the table fidget uncomfortably but none protested about the subject, seems like all of them have talked about it. 

 

“What about my fiance?” Nicole says warily. These people are a bunch of vultures, clawing at her feet for attention, all the while plotting for her downfall. These are the same idiots that battled for the throne when her family was massacred. 

 

“It has come to our attention that for all the months that the Earp’s has stayed in your home, the girl has not slept in your quarters. This is very unusual...and worrying, furthermore, you have made it perfectly clear that you are supporting Ward’s second child’s claim to the Northern throne, however, the oldest child still lives. You have not divulged the entirety of your plan but we have causes to be concerned. Our resources are not unlimited, your highness. You have lowered taxes and you have donated most of the crown’s coin to the public, how would you suggest we fund this invasion?” 

 

“If you are concerned about the crowns coffers, how about you lot pay what you owe.” that resulted to a series of protests and backtracking from the other representatives “That would be more than enough to fund my invasion. In the meantime, the noble houses have pledged their men and resources to my cause. I suggest you get in contact with them, Lord Alistair, as you are the master of coin for my kingdom.”

 

“And the girl?” 

 

“Where my fiance sleeps is none of your concern. She is in a foreign environment, nearly married to a foreign ruler, and her father just died. I will  _ not _ make this more difficult. She will move when we are married. That is final”

 

“But, my Queen, please. You have not exercised your right to rut in years...the more time you wait, the more you undermine our traditions. You are an  _ alpha _ !”

 

She doesn’t dare tell him that he is correct. There is a lot of advantages being Queen but finding a willing bed partner is not one of them. Nicole despises the innate power imbalance that her role creates (even more than the alpha/omega dynamic), being Queen she will not know if her bed partner is with her because they are truly willing or because they feel a sense of duty to satisfy their monarch. More than that, a bed partner will need to go through multiple security checks to make sure she is safe (the last time, it took everything for Dolls not to stand _ inside _ the room just to make sure she is safe). A rut is when an alpha is most vulnerable. The lust clouds all judgement and if the unmated omega would like, they could slit Nicole’s throat while they are having sex. One of the reasons why mating is very important in their culture. Less death that way. 

 

“And as your alpha, you will respect my decision!” she says, her tone dangerous and her eyes flashing yellow but for the first time in many years, the people seated in front of her did not back down. 

 

“She is an omega, her place is under you and bearing your knot!”

 

Nicole felt herself growl, her knuckles white as she gripped the arm of her chair, and she hears the wood creak under her. 

 

“Why don’t we all calm down” Dolls’ tone is placating, his hand raised up in surrender, “Her majesty will need to take this coalition’s suggestion under advisement. Thank you. Now if you please, carriages are arranged for you all at the front entrance to bring you all back to your lands.” Nicole was still growling as her Lords and Ladies filter out of the room, talking among themselves. 

 

“My Queen” Dolls says but Nicole is already standing up. In a bout of anger, she grabs the chair she vacated and throws it against the wall. The chair splinters into pieces.

 

“They dare!” Nicole growls, “When did these wretched bottom-feeders suddenly grow some balls to go against me. I should have their heads”

 

“I apologize however, I think they are correct” Dolls’ flinched when Nicole’s head whipped towards him, her eyes dangerously yellow, “Think rationally, my Queen. Your kingdom only functions if they believe you are a the strongest alpha” Dolls says firmly “and your desire to lessen the distance between the divide is admirable but” Dolls hesitated but continued “as much as you want it to be, it will never be equal. You are still an alpha, and if our theory is correct, your betrothed is still an omega. Certain traditions must be maintained to continue the coalition’s compliance. There will be more challenges that are coming, if the assassin sent for Wynonna is any indication, Bulshar is only getting started. If you give them what they want now, they will be more willing to give you want you want in the future”

 


	7. Heir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 is done and I dont know what to feel about that :( . The proposal was cute but maybe too soon? Also, Wynnonus Interruptus is really getting annoying. Furthermore, how the hell did Doc get out of the trap and how did he turn mortal???? Doc's arc this season is a bit annoying. Chantel is better off with Mercedes. Dolls shouldn't have died at least that boy had sense. Also Charlie????? and Wynonna????? and Mama Earp????? I mean, funny but...unnecessary. 
> 
> I hope Kevin comes back next season and be part of the gang. She's funny. Also, the curse is done, what happened to Rosita?

_ The boundaries between life and death are best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins? _

_ -Edgar Allan Poe _

 

“This is not a big deal, Nicole. Please calm down” Waverly says placatingly, rubbing Nicole’s arms in a comforting manner. She was faced with a frantic Nicole trying to explain why her things are being moved to the Queen’s quarters. She should be annoyed but if she was being honest, Nicole’s presence has always been a source of calm for Waverly. Maybe laying beside Nicole will finally allow her to have a semblance of peaceful sleep and not the waking nightmare that always haunts her whenever she closes her eyes.

 

“I just do not like that you did not get a say in the matter. There is a lot of things in the situation that was already out of your control, I did not want to add more to it” 

 

Waverly smiled softly at Nicole, she loves that Nicole thinks about her well-being. For someone that was neglected all her life, Nicole makes it a point to include her in every decision concerning her well-being. It’s becoming harder and harder for her to see Nicole as a ruthless Queen that everyone fears. Nicole has been nothing but protective since they met.

 

“Although I would have loved to have a say in my living arrangements, I understand that your culture requires you to follow certain traditions. And how bad can it be? We spend most of our time together anyway. We’ll be okay.” Waverly says with a smile, still rubbing Nicole’s arm. It has not escaped Waverly’s notice that both of them have been getting more and more comfortable in touching each other. Now, they don’t even think about it anymore, their hands almost automatically finding each other or their bodies curling around each other. It got so frequent that even oblivious Wynonna has noticed, commenting that they are always attached at the hip lately. “It’s not like we won’t be moving in together when we’re married, think of it as practice” she adds. 

 

“Are you sure?” Nicole asks again, her brows furrowing in worry. 

 

Waverly smiles and kisses her on the cheeks, “Sure I’m sure” she murmurs, noticing the red that’s making it’s way from Nicole’s neck to her cheeks. 

 

**…**

 

Wynonna is convinced that today will be a bad day. It started by being woken up at the butt-crack of dawn by a over-eager tiger and an enthusiastic younger sister. Apparently, the first of the month marks a hunt in the border of the East and South for elks, deers, and pigs. According to Dolls, there is something in environment that makes the mammals mate like crazy and if they don't thin out the herd, it might endanger the whole food pyramid. 

 

So, much to Wynonna’s annoyance, armed with bows and arrows, they began their ride North. 

 

She glances towards her sister, sharing a horse with the Queen. Sure, she knows that her sister has limited experience with horses but the speed of which she readily volunteered herself to share horses with Nicole was odd. Tonight will be the first night they will spend together in a room and Wynonna swears that if Nicole hurts her sister, she will kill her. Queen or no Queen. 

 

**…**

 

Waverly has been giggling for the better part of an hour. Nicole has been murmuring jokes and stories in her ears since the beginning of their trek and her arm has permanent goosebumps with how the Queen’s breath is tickling the back of her neck. The feeling makes Waverly want to turn and feel the Queen’s lips against her own. As minutes ticked by, Waverly slowly inched towards the Queen until her back is flushed against her front and Nicole’s arms are lazily holding the reins while resting atop Waverly’s thighs. 

 

**…**

 

Waverly decides that this would be the last hunt she would participate in. Aside from witnessing Nicole’s prowess (that left her a little wet, if she was being honest), there wasn’t anything that interests her with hunting. 

 

Wynonna and Doc, on the other hand, started a competition as soon as the very first arrow was released. 

 

**…**

 

It was Waverly who noticed it at first. They stopped hunting mid-afternoon so that they would have enough time to make it back to their camp with plenty of daylight however, not even halfway to their trek, the light seemed to dim. 

 

“Is it just me or have we past this tree before?” Waverly asks, her brows furrowing. She remembers it because she thought that the tree looked beautiful under the sun. Now, it just looked frightening. 

 

“Dolls?” Nicole asked, her back tense. Nicole hears Calamity growling near the middle of the group. 

 

“It seems that we have been going around in circles” Dolls says, confusion in his voice. 

 

“Yo! I thought you guys do this all the time” Wynonna says from the back, worry evident in her face. 

 

“We do and we always mark our path. Unless someone moved it or tampered with it, we should have walked towards camp with plenty of daylight” Nicole says, gripping the hilt of her sword. 

 

“Well, I’m no genius but I think it’s nearly night time” the older Earp says, pointing towards the sky. 

 

“It should not be” Doc chooses this moment to interrupt, “Her majesty is right. We should have plenty of time to get back. This feels like a trap” 

 

“I agree” Nicole says “however, the fact that Calamity has not felt their presence is alarming.” Calamity is an accomplished hunter and her senses is impeccable. A threat that goes unseen by her trusty pet is a threat not to be taken lightly. 

 

Nicole was about to tell them to make haste when something spooked all the horses and they started trying to throw their riders off their backs. The cart carrying the hunt broke and spilled the meat onto the ground. It was Nicole who went down first with Waverly in tow, it was hard maintaining control when one of her hand was gripping Waverly’s waist. 

 

Wynonna jumped off as soon as she saw her sister fall down and the two men followed suit. Dolls running for Nicole while Wynonna helped pull Waverly up while simultaneously pulling out her sword. 

 

“Your majesty, are you okay?” Dolls says, pulling out his own sword, as did Nicole. 

 

“I’m fine. Waverly?” The redhead called out and Waverly nodded her head, standing behind her sister. All of them formed a small circle, trying to figure out what made the horses scatter. Nicole is calmed by the presence of Calamity beside her, she can hear her pet growling. 

 

“What could cause this?” Nicole breathes out, their surroundings are getting darker and darker. A tingle of fear falls at the pit of the Queen’s stomach. Dolls grasped a fallen stick and ripped part of his camisole to make a torch but to their shock, the fire seemed to also dwindle after a few minutes. 

 

“I only know of one person that can do this” Doc hisses, looking at the dwindling torch “I have heard rumors of the assassin for hire that sucks light but I thought it was only a fairytale” he says in disbelief “Stories that men tell themselves to scare other men”.

 

“I don’t think we’re in a fairytale, Doc” Waverly says.

 

“What is this assassin’s name?” Dolls demanded.

 

“Killer Miller”

 

**…**

 

Bulshar smiled as the torches in his throne room flickered. He has gone to great lengths to find this man and he has not been cheap. 

 

**…**

 

“Wynonna!” Waverly warned, pointing towards the far distance. Red eyes is floating nearer and nearer to where they stand. 

 

**…**

 

“Your  _ sword _ glows??!” 

 

Only a handful of things have truly surprised Nicole in all her life. Being prepared for anything is a warrior’s best weapon but when the sister of her fiance has a weapon that has burning runes glow from the hilt to the end, she is effectively nonplussed. 

 

And when that very sword sent Killer Miller to what seems the depths of hell, Nicole was ready to call it a day. 

 

**…**

 

“Hold still” Waverly tsk-ed, flicking Nicole’s forehead for good measures. When the Queen stopped moving, she was able to wrap the cloth securely around her arms. 

 

“Did you just flick a Queen? I will have you know, I’ve had people beheaded for less” Nicole quipped, her smile belie her tone. 

 

Waverly rolled her eyes, her eyes searched for Nicole’s and the Queen’s smile lessened when she saw the fear in Waverly’s eyes, “Don’t do that ever again. You scared me, tackling that  _ thing _ ” she admonished. 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think” Nicole says apologetically, reaching out to grasp Waverly’s hand, Nicole laced their fingers together, “I...I forget that I am responsible for another person now, not just my own”

 

“Well, now we’re responsible for each other. So don’t go charging to battle like an idiot”

 

**…**

 

“As if our life isn’t complicated enough, our fucking heirloom sent something to hell” Wynonna grouched, eyeing the sword that is currently sitting atop Nicole’s desk “Where the hell is Waverly?”

 

Nicole shrugged, Waverly left as soon Nicole was properly bandaged, citing that she might know someone who can shed light to their situation. So Wynonna, Nicole, Doc, and Dolls were left waiting in Nicole’s office. 

 

**…**

 

Wynonna and Doc were on their way to drinking Nicole’s private quarters dry when Waverly returned. A dark-skinned lanky man wearing robes in tow. He looked like he was about to puke in the presence of three royals, he even nearly tripped over himself bowing to Nicole, much to her amusement. It is not everyday that a normal citizen get invited in the Queen’s quarters. 

 

“This is Jeremy. One of the few scholars in the city. He’s been helping me and Dolls narrow down his teaching plan for Wynonna. Lately, he’s been showing me books about our family tree. We got into the habit of noting odd happenings that surround the Earp family but the two attacks on Wynonna, Bulshar, it seems that our family has been the experiencing oddities since as long as scholars could write it.” Waverly gestures for Jeremy to lay down some scripts, “does this look familiar?” She says, pointing towards a charcoal sketch of a sword. 

 

“Holy shitballs, Peacemaker” Wynonna says, standing up from her seat and approaching the table “with some weird writings all over it”. 

 

“Runes” Waverly confirmed, “And read this beside it,  _ he who is the rightful heir shall wield the weapon of peace and safeguard the gate _ ” 

 

“What the hell does that even mean??!” Wynonna grouched, “what gate? What does that have to do with that guy being dragged to god knows  _ where _ ?”

 

Waverly shrugged, her eyes seeking Nicole but the redhead looks like she is deep in thought. Her brows furrowed, Waverly knows her enough to see the trouble brewing under the surface. 

 

“I need to be alone” Nicole says, gesturing for Dolls to lead everyone out. 

 

“Nicole?” Waverly asks tentatively as she was being led out by Dolls, but Nicole was already walking towards the veranda. 

 

**…**

 

Willa Earp is not intimidated by anything...unless it is an angry Bulshar. The oldest Earp flinched as the glass shattered on impact against the wall. 

 

“You said the sword will not work for your sister!” he bellows, “You assured me that even though you  _ failed _ that the sword will not be a  _ hindrance _ .” Willa seems to shrink further from where she stands as Bulshar pace in front of her, his anger palpable.

 

“The sword should not have!” Willa says, her tone defensive, “Peacemaker works for the heir. _I am_ the heir”

 

“It seems that you are mistaken because my Revenant was just sent to  _ hell _ . Now, we don’t have an assassin, we don’t have the sword, we don’t have the Queen, and we  _ don’t _ have the location of what I  _ need _ .” Bulshar screams, taking a chunk out of the wooden table where his fist made contact, “You have oversold your usefulness, Miss Earp” he hissed, his face mere inches from Willa. 

 

Bobo’s eyes widened in alarm, walking swiftly so he is in front of Willa, “Your majesty, we musn’t be hasty. She is still an Earp. If nothing else, her name legitimizes your hold to the throne.” he says placatingly.

 

Bulshar huffed, realizing the truth in Bobo’s words but his patience is wearing thin. He moves away from Willa, transferring his attention to Bobo “Is our informant still safe?”

 

“Yes, your majesty. They still trust him”


End file.
